Hispanic love for two
by gorillazgirl557
Summary: Take a hispanic gang with two cute ukes and mix it all together what do you get my crappy story that what... ANYWAY Yaoi, uuhh almost rape, and some other crap. Read Review and whatever


So I made this story about four years ago and recently found it again, so I'm going to upload it since I'm still typing it might take a while, since it was originally written out on paper. My girlfriend did something similar but, we both think interracial couples are cute so I wrote mine about a white male falling for a Hispanic Gang leader. And she did one with a white male leaves his abusive boyfriend and finds an African American gang leader and they fall in love. So on with the story I don't now Spanish so I just wrote something's in English with a * around it indicating it's supposed to be in Spanish.

* * *

Have you ever had those days when people hate you so much they start chasing you just for being different? well have you ever had big buff guys chase you with weapons? Why are they chasing me you may ask? It's because I'm gay that's the only reason why dumb right. My name is Danny I'm 17 years old and with be 18 in two days. I have black hair with blue tips and blue eyes; I'm skinny like a girl which I hate another reason for people to tease me for, and I'm about 5 feet 4 inches. But I really don't have time to explain more about myself as for the men chasing me are gaining up on me as I pushed my legs to the limit. I can see the end of the road where it opens, and maybe just maybe someone will see and help me. I was so close I didn't see the trash can till it was too late I stumbled over it looking a fool when doing so.

Lying on the ground catching my breath, while looking around thinking I lost them. Till I was pinned down to the dirty ground by said men

"Hey fag!" Said a one of the guys smiling with pure evil he had shaggy black hair and light green eyes with his lip and eyebrow pierced

"Hey boys what do you say we teach this fag a lesson?" he said with the same smiling place only think the worse when he says that.

"Ha yeah Kev let's do it maybe it will teach him about messing with us" said another male but he was short not as short as me but still short.

"I'm down" said yet another male but he sounded somewhat familiar

As the leader now known as Kev, got on top of me smiling that smile that made him look ugly grabbed something out of his back pocket. Looking closer I see it is a big knife. Bringing it up to my throat saying

"You scream or tell anyone about this, tonight will be your last time ever seeing sunlight got it?" he tells me in a low voice as if trying to sound menacing.

Slowly he began to trail the knife to my shirt and cut it off with such violence, then next was my pants he ripped them from my body so fast it was almost inhuman, feeling the breeze on my exposed flesh I started to panic knowing where this was going. Now crying I tried struggling but was slapped hard by the man on top of me

"Hey look at me" he roughly grabbed my face forcing me to look at him with teary eyes and slowly slid his knife down my cheek. I tried holding in my screams knowing he would do worse it I let a sound out that he wouldn't like. One of his friends came up behind me and lifted me up to sit in his lap as he slowly began kissing my neck, and biting it till it hurt too much. Kev's hands slowly went to my undies. I felt dirty wondering why someone would do this to me they hated me so why so this out of all things I would have rather been beaten to a pulp anything but this. No one has ever touched me so when my body began to react I started to cry even harder than before but from fear. Right when my undies were ripped off I heard a different voice with a Hispanic accent.

"Hey what the hell do you think you are doing man?!" someone said that wasn't anyone from Kev's gang

"Why don't you mind your own business before we kick your sorry asses" Kev said with the knife now pointing to the other male.

"Ha you think your tiny ass can beat us down!?" the Hispanic said with joy and 'are you kidding me kind of way'

And that's when it happened a gang war had started and it was all because of me. I tried finding any clothing that was mine that would cover me

"* Hey you deal with them I'll take the kid and meet you at the car*" the Hispanic that found me said to his gang

As he walked over to me he lifted me up in his muscular arms carrying me away from the war "Hey you ok" he asked me while putting me down I could only cry and blubber out incoherent words. "Here you need this" he told me taking his shirt off and handing it to me.

* * *

Ok so that's chapter 1 tell me what you think I wrote this a lot time ago so it's not that good but I try.


End file.
